Heath Winslow
Heath Tiger Winslow er en fullblodselev ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom, plassert i Smygard av valghatten. Han kommer fra York, england og har vokst opp sammen med det han mener er to idioter til foreldre, og to idioter til storebrødre. Selv om familien hans er fullblods har de aldri vært spesielt diskriminerende ovenfor gompefødte, gomper eller generelt folk med en annen blodstatus, noe som gjerne har gitt dem stempelet som «blodsvikere.» Familiens holdning til status har også smittet over på Heath. Noen anser det som bra, andre ikke, han selv synes han har en god holdning til det. Heath er så singel som det går an å bli, og er så langt unna en skjørtejeger som man kan komme. Det er allikevel ingen hemmelighet at han er nokså svak for Georgiana, veldig svak. Legningen vet han ikke selv stort om enda, han vet bare at han liker jenter. Familiebakgrunn & Historie Familien Winslow har aldri manglet stort, og har hatt penger så det holder. Flott hus så det holder også, men de er ikke som andre rike familier. De er i motsetning hyggelige og ikke så altfor stolte. De virker nesten perfekte når man ser dem utenfra, men det er de absolutt ikke hvis man opplever dem til vanlig. Det er en grunn til at Heath foretrekker Galtvort fremfor hjemme, til tross for at alt ikke er like bra der heller. Tiden på Galtvort thumb|left|182pxHeath er ikke kjent som en typisk galtvort/smygard-gutt. Han er mye nærmere det motsatte når alt kommer til alt. Han er en av de mest klønete på hele skolen, iallefall ganske nærme, men også en av de tilsynelatende mest positive. Latteren hans er noe som ofte runger igjennom korridorene, men like ofte runger lyden av braket fra de fallende rustningene når han har et lite uhell. Han er egentlig en ganske awkward fyr, som lett blir nervøs i situasjoner han ikke kjenner så godt til, men er samtidig utrolig sjarmerende. Han uttrykker nesten hele tiden selvironi, men mest for å legge skjul på de mange usikkerhetene han har, eller skjule den altfor dårlige selvtilliten. Han ser på venner som det viktigste han har i livet, og er en av de mest omtenksomme folkene du noen gang kommer til å treffe i løpet av livet. På samme tid slipper han sjeldent noen helt innpå seg selv og sine egne følelser, men kan ta imot noen med åpne armer – på en litt annen måte. Han er nokså sårbar og veldig følsom, absolutt ikke en av de tøffingene du som regel møter i Smygard. På samme tid er han sta som få, og klarer altfor lett å rote seg selv opp i trøbbel; han vet nemlig ikke helt når man skal holde kjeft. De fleste spekulerer på hvorfor han havnet i Smygard i det hele tatt. Han er overhode ikke slem, men det ligger mer under overflaten hos han. Desverre har hele personligheten hans gjort han til det perfekte mobbeoffer for de fleste som vil ha noen å hakke på. Slik har det alltid vært for han, og han klarer til en viss grad å leve med det, og klarer faktisk noen ganger å samle mot til å ta igjen. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Smygard Kategori:Fullblods